The invention relates to the field of indexing jigs for holding timber components of bridge trestles in position for securing together. More specifically, the jig was conceived as one that would find great use in the model bridge building field so that one could hold the timbers in place so that they may be glued together at their respective angles and relative positions to one another.
The jig provides model railroad hobbyists an easy and efficient way to construct scale model bridge bents, of varying heights, for timber trestle bridges. These bridges make model railroad layouts more realistic and interesting but tend not to be widely utilized by the average model railroader due mainly to the difficulty of constructing the bridge bents which are the integral members of a bridge.
No jig that the applicant is aware of is of similar construction.